Reunited
by AZ - CookieMonsterLuver
Summary: Laura And AJ Lee Are Sisters , What Happends When Laura , There Dad , Raini , And There Friend Brooke Go To Wrestle Mania To See AJ ?
1. AJ ?

**_A/N : I've Had This Idea For A While ! So Please Enjoy !_**

_Laura ' s P.O.V_

Ross , Raini , And Calum And We Were Just Going Back To Sonic Boom After Hanging Out At A Glow In The Dark Mini Golf Place . Oh Yeah ! I Forgot To Introduce Myself ! I Am Laura ''Marano'' Lee I'm 17 Years Old And My Real Sister Is AJ Lee And She Is A WWE Wrestler .

We Got To The Front Door And I Looked Inside To See A Brunette With Honey Highlights At The Grand Went Inside And I Went Over To The Brunette To See It Was My Sister AJ .

AJ ?! I Exclaimed While Giving Her A Hug.

Laura , Can't Breathe . AJ Breathed Out.

Sorry ! I Said Pulling Away.

So What Are You Doing In Miami Sis ? I Questioned Sitting Down .

I'm Here For Wrestlemania Remeber ? AJ Answered Getting Ready To Play The Piano.

Laura , Why Did You Call Her Sis ? Ross Said Next Me.

She Is My Real Sister . I Said Watching Ross , Calum , And Raini Watch Us In Shock.

_AJ ' s P.O.V_

After They Stopped Talking I Started Playing The Piano And Singing Titanium By David Guetta .

_You Shout It Loud , But I Can't Hear A Word You Say_

_ I'm Talking Loud , Not Saying Much_

_ I'm Criticized , But All Your Bullets Ricochet_

_ You Shoot Me Down , But I Get Up ._

_After A Few Minutes Laura Starts To Sing Along._

_ I'm Bulletproof , Nothing To Lose_

_ Fire Away , Fire Away _

_ Ricochet , You Take Your Aim_

_ Fire Away , Fire Away_

_ You Shoot Me Down I Won't Fall_

_ I Am Titanium_

_ You Shoot Me Down I Won't Fall _

_ I Am Titanium_

Laura And I Decided To Stop Right There .

Before I Forget Why I Came Here . I Said Getting Wrestle mania Front Row Seat Tickets Out Of The Back Pocket Of My Short Shorts.

I Hand Laura The Tickets And Said , It Is Front Row Seats For Wrestle Mania It 's For You , Dad , Raini , And Brooke . I Said Getting Up.

YES ! I Get To Go To Wrestle Mania . Raini Said Dancing Around The Store.

Bye Laura And Raini ! I Said Giving Them Hugs .

AJ Is That You ?! I Heard Someone Say Behind Me .

**A/N : Who Do You Think It Is ? Please Review !**


	2. Wrestlemania

_Laura ' s P.O.V_

It Is Wrestle Mania Day ! Raini , Me , Dad , And Brooke Our First In The Arena ! We Got Some Popcorn And Cokes , Nachos , And Sprites .For The Main Event I Finally Heard AJ 's Theme Song .

_AJ ' s P.o.v _

My Theme Song Hit .

_Let ' s Light It Up !_

_Like Shooting Stars Light Up The Sky !_

_Let ' s Light It Up ! _

__I Came Out Skipping And I Did My Usual Entrance But I Went To Crowd And Gave Laura A Hug.

Hailing In From Union City , New Jersey Weighing In At 100 Pounds AJ Lee ! Lillian Annouced While I Posed.

Nikki ' s Music Hit .

_You Can Look But You Can' t Touch_

_You Keep Dreaming On The Stars Above ..._

From Scottsdale , Arizona Managed By Randy Orton She Is The Divas Champion Nikki Bella ! Lillian Annouced .

The Ref Held The Title Up Into The Air Then Signaled For The Bell To Ring .

_The Match Starts ..._

Nikki & AJ Get Into A Lock Up And AJ Breaks It Up By Kicking Nikki In The Gut. Nikki Gets Up And Slaps AJ In The Face . AJ Does Her Crazy Look Then Does A Spinning Heel Kick Into Nikki ' s Goes Onto The Top Rope And Waits For Nikki To Get Up When Nikki Gets Up She ' s Met With A Cross body By AJ . AJ Went For The Pin And Nikki Kicked Out At 2 . AJ And Nikki Both Got Up And Both Went For A Clothesline Which Knocked Them Out For A Few Seconds . AJ Was The First Up And Went For The Pin.

_1 !_

_2 !_

_3 !_

The Ref Signaled For The Bell To Ring.

Here ' s Your Winner And New Divas Champion AJ Lee ! Lillian Annouced .

The Ref Gave AJ The Belt And Raised Her Hand In The Air . Randy Went Into The Ring And Towered Over AJ .No One Expected For This To Happen To Randy To Give AJ A Passionate Kiss !

_AJ ' s P.o.v_

When Randy Kissed Me Passionately . I Deepened The Kiss And Wrapped My Legs Around His Waist After 40 Minutes I Jumped Down And Blew Randy A Kiss And Slid Out Of The Ring And Skipped Backstage . I Gave The Girls And Dad Backstage Passes So They Were In My Lockeroom .

What The Hell Was That April ?! Everyone Asked .

I Gulped And Said , Here ' s The Thing Randy & I Have Been Dating For Seven Months . I Said Looking At Everyone ' s Shocked Faces.

A/N : The Person Was Maia Mitchell


End file.
